


Favouritism

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has to reward her in private.





	

Phasma can’t move. Well, not really. She’s lying flat-out on Kylo, who is propped up against the headboard. His arms bend under hers, hands on her shoulders, keeping her torso under his control. His knees bend, and hers bend over the top, and she’s held in this seated, open position.

She _could_ maybe fight her way out. If she really wanted, and if Kylo didn’t resort to using the Force, or Hux to threatening with a blaster. _Could_. If this were a fair fight, but it’s anything _but_. She feels oddly helpless, but not distressed. She knows she’s safe with her lovers, and she also knows Hux is anything _but_ annoyed with her.

In fact, he’d praised her openly on the bridge. He’s sparse with his congratulations now they’re all together, never wanting to be accused of favouritism, so when he does recognise her like that, she feels it all the keener.

Right now, he has his best gloves on. She watches as he rubs in sanitiser to the supple leather, following the fingers as they slide against one another. She’s prised open like an oyster, bare and vulnerable. Both of them are clothed, and she feels the harsh fabric slide across her skin.

“You’ve been very, very good, Phasma.”  


She nods, and bites her lip. “Thank you, Sir.”

“I can’t reward you as much as I would like in public, but I’m going to give you the reward you _really_ deserve.”  


She can’t help it: being naked and held like this, between her two lovers? It’s an incredible turn on. Kylo keeps nuzzling her neck and ear, hot and promising, and Hux - oh - standing there with his back so straight and proud. So commanding, so assured. She feels the dampness in her wide-open crotch, and his gloved fingers brush her curls outwards.

“Th-thank you, Sir.”  


His thumb strokes first. Down from the top of her hairline, over the swell of her upper sex, stopping before it gets too low. The strokes are sure, even, and measured. Her head drops back to concentrate on the touch, and she feels the fingers pinch her lips closed.

So… not yet, then. They work her folds together, and the thumb keeps stroking above. The gentle touches spread out like caf on flimsi, staining her with want and flushing her damper, hotter, readier. 

“Isn’t she such a good soldier, Kylo?”  


“Your very best,” he agrees, from where he’s paused at his little kitten-licks over her throat.  


“It is my honour to s–OH.”  


His thumb works lower, tracing wide circles that don’t _quite_ hit her clit. It’s maddening, and she wants to demand he does it properly, but it is _not_ her place to do so. A fresh leak, and he ignores the pooling juices to keep holding her closed. She’s getting stickier by the minute, and her vagina feels empty with the lack of fingers, tongue, or dick.

They spoil her, in truth. Being the only woman with two men means she’s _regularly_ spoiled, and sometimes gets to ride them both. She’s not quite so sure how she managed to hook such excellent specimens, but she won’t complain. 

Her walls work over nothing, and she stifles a grunt as he glances his first touch to her sensitive nub. Kylo’s kisses are softer, letting her cope with the stimulus between her thighs. She’s throbbingly hungry, her heels dragging at the bedding around Kylo’s legs. 

 _Please_.

She won’t beg straight off, but she’s considering her options. He starts writing love-letters around and over her clit with his thumb, sometimes letting the lines and curves hit her, sometimes massaging around the sensitive skin that hoods her safely.

 _PLEASE_. Her eyes beg, meeting his stern, but loving gaze.

“Such a good soldier,” he repeats, and writes his commendation more fiercely. Drag. Tug. Stroke.   


She’s too sensitive, suddenly, and she starts to thrash and kick. Kylo’s limbs wrap tighter, making her submit to the touches. Over and over, that warm leather not quite as good as real skin. She turns her head to one side, sobbing with the ache of it, and then there’s a very wet tongue lapping her now-split lips, running up to tickle at her bud again. 

Lips seal, and he’s sucking her like he would suck Kylo. She screams in pleasured frustration, unable to do anything but take the touches, the suction, the pressure. Her core feels so very, very empty, but the sharp lust from above is making up for it. 

“Please! Please!”  


“Please what?” Kylo asks.  


“I - I need… I need you,” she surrenders up, at last.  


Two bare fingers - Hux’s - three - shoved into her as he suckles harder. She cries out at the first climax, and screams even louder when he doesn’t stop sucking. It’s almost _pain_ , but it’s so delicious, and she feels her sex dripping madly around those fingers, and the sudden thud of her pulse everywhere between her thighs.

Hux doesn’t stop until she can’t take any more, sobbing with frustration and exhaustion. She’s so far gone it’s long minutes before she realises Hux’s cock is slipping between her thighs, and she welcomes him into her with a sigh.

She’s so very, very raw, but the coupling is a bliss of its own. She wonders if they’ll both fuck her, and if she’ll even be awake enough to tell.


End file.
